


Hay excepciones

by Clue_magic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clue_magic/pseuds/Clue_magic
Summary: Brienne entro al bar, camino directo a la barra y se sentó en una de las sillas. El barman se acercó y le ofreció una bebida.-Tequila– lo iba a necesitar para lo que se acercaba o para quien se acercaba. El hombre apoyo sus brazos en la barra y permaneció en silencio hasta que apareció de nuevo el barman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, soy mala para los títulos ( y para muchas otras cosas de la escritura), pero no se me ocurrió más.
> 
> Así que aquí vamos. Again 
> 
> ^_^ .-.

Brienne entro al bar, camino directo a la barra y se sentó en una de las sillas. El barman se acercó y le ofreció una bebida.

  
-Tequila– lo iba a necesitar para lo que se acercaba o para quien se acercaba. El hombre apoyo sus brazos en la barra y permaneció en silencio hasta que apareció de nuevo el barman.

  
-Algo de beber, Señor- se dirigió a Jaime mientras ponía el shot de tequila frente a Brienne.

  
-Lo mismo – movió la cabeza hacia un lado apuntando a la bebida. Brienne jugo con ella entre sus dedos, como si dudará en beber o no. El barman no tardó y puso otro shot de tequila frente al hombre y se marchó.

  
-Este es el momento en que digo que Cersei es una bruja y que no soy feliz a su lado – terminó la oración con una sonrisa y acercando el pequeño vaso a sus labios. Bebió el contenido de un trago e hizo una mueca. Brienne siguió cada uno de sus movimiento y lo miro fijamente hasta que tuvo de frente sus ojos verdes.

  
-Dijiste que la amabas, que matarías por esa bruja- dijo tranquilamente pero cuando escuchó la risa de Jaime, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuando se hablaba de Cersei, trataba de no usar términos negativos, por mucho que se los ganará, no le gustaba la idea de referirse de esa forma hacia otra mujer.

  
-Si, eso dije- hizo una pausa, -odio decirlo, pero me lo advertiste- sonrío. - ¿Te vas a beber eso?- ante la pregunta se dio cuenta que aún mantenía el vaso en sus manos. Jaime no esperó que respondiera, tomó el tequila de sus manos y lo bebió.

  
-Quizás es la presión del juicio, los periódicos- trato de usar un tono tranquilizador, aunque ni ella misma creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

  
-Me engañó, Brienne- la interrumpió de golpe y subió la voz, enojado.

  
-Eso ya lo sabias- le respondió entre dientes, - Y aún así decidiste casarte con ella, sin enfrentarla- ambos se miraban fijamente, como si la discusión fuera acerca de ellos. -Me parece injusto que ahora vengas y digas que es una bruja. Perdón, pero nada de lo que me dices en nuevo. Enfrenta las cosas, asume tus decisiones- terminó más molesta de lo que ella misma se esperaba.

  
-Cierto, ha hablado mi conciencia- su tono de voz era totalmente irónico.  
-Nunca he querido ser tu conciencia- desvío la mirada, para no ver directamente sus ojos.  
-En eso estamos de acuerdo, de todo lo que se me ocurre que seas, mi conciencia no está la lista - ambos rompieron el contacto visual tan intenso que mantenían y se quedaron en silencio.

  
-Brienne, nada ha cambiado- soltó sin más, -las cosas que dije antes de la boda, no cambiaron las cosas entre nosotros, ¿ verdad?-

  
Brienne trago saliva y cerro los ojos un instante, nada había cambiado las cosas, que podría cambiar, todo seguía tan exacto como ella lo recordaba. -No- . Lo vio sonreír ante la respuesta, de alivió o de otra cosas, prefería no saberlo.

  
-Es tarde y mañana viajo a ver a mi padre – la tranquilidad volvió a la conversación.

  
-Entiendo, agradezco que aún así vinieras- le dio una sonrisa amable y sincera, al verlo pensó como había aprendido ha interpretar sus sonrisa y lo que se escondía detrás de cada una de ellas. Se levantó del asiento en la barra. -te buscaré cuando regreses, no pienses que te haz librado de mi -se puso de pie frente a ella.

  
-Piensa bien las cosas, Jaime, cuídate – sus palabras eran sinceras y él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

  
-Lo mismo para ti Brienne, cuídate. No somos esa clases de amigos que se abraza y esas cosas, pero..- no terminó la oración.

  
-No lo somos, es verdad, pero hay excepciones -. Fue una sensación reconfortante para ambos, despedirse con abrazo, lo necesitaban, aunque ninguno fuera capaz de aceptarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (^^)(^^)


End file.
